happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 May 2016
02:15:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:15:57 !on 02:15:57 Ditto Creeper Bot: External Commands is now enabled 02:16:03 It's working. 02:16:05 hang on 02:16:07 Ditto Creeper Bot, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 02:16:07 !commands 02:16:08 let me try it 02:16:29 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:16:34 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 02:16:34 !on 02:16:35 okay 02:16:39 But it will always come back 02:16:39 I wonder what was wrong with ti 02:16:53 I had to take precautions due to the wikia updates. 02:16:55 it didn't want to work earlier 02:16:58 anwyays 02:17:01 nvm then man 02:17:05 Sure 02:17:07 sorry I called you for no reason 02:17:12 sadly 02:17:15 Nah, it's fine bud 02:17:16 i can't keep the bot running 04:55:45 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:55:49 Yes 04:55:56 !on 04:55:56 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 04:56:06 Hello you ugly bastard 04:56:11 This wiki has a bot now? 04:56:18 Yeah 04:56:33 I don't think i've ever seen Terrios on here. 04:56:40 lol 04:56:47 Yeah 04:56:55 I joined back in March 04:56:57 Dontess with it 04:57:14 Don't mess with the bot? 04:57:28 What can you do with the bot? 04:57:59 Terrios528, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 04:57:59 !commands 04:58:46 I'm guessing (.*) means "Only mods can use" 04:58:49 no 04:58:56 What does it mean then? 04:59:00 It means you need to put something after it 04:59:04 !seen 04:59:13 !seen Triangles 04:59:16 !seenon 04:59:16 Terrios528: !seen enabled 04:59:28 oh 04:59:29 !seen 04:59:32 !seen Triangles 04:59:32 Terrios528: I haven't seen Triangles 04:59:37 Lol 04:59:44 Wut? 04:59:56 x_x 05:00:06 Omg.... 05:00:09 The emotes... 05:00:15 !emotes 05:00:24 It has a menu instead of taking you into a page. 05:00:30 I didn't know you can do such a cool thing. 05:00:35 lol 05:00:43 So many emotes 05:00:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:01:00 'Cuddlefan 05:01:05 'Handy 05:01:19 All the characters' emotes are their infamous deaths. 05:01:24 For some reason 05:01:32 lol 05:01:45 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:01:55 Lol 05:02:22 Yeah 05:02:22 It means my computer went to sleep 05:02:27 ok 05:02:35 Bots never die. XD 05:02:56 They like to leave 05:02:58 oh 05:02:58 Yeah 05:03:08 Thisnis an autologger 05:03:10 He will log without coand 05:03:19 No 05:03:24 Ditto Creeper bot 05:03:42 Ditto Creeper Bot 05:03:59 Is the user 05:04:05 oh 05:04:10 Yeab 05:04:15 Crazy sob 05:04:18 But good bot maker 05:05:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:05:10 Gage 05:05:19 should I show Cuddlefan the cog? 05:05:30 Tes 05:05:31 Yes 05:05:38 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mr_Creeper500/Democracy_or_Oligarchy%3F 05:05:40 Since cuddlefan knows all too well tyrany 05:05:49 C.reeper Bl.og 05:05:51 Cog 05:05:56 He was onw of the targets 05:06:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:06:03 Mr Creeper 05:06:05 I know him.... 05:06:10 Well...not really. 05:07:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:07:51 It ture 05:08:01 I saw what wc did 05:08:07 He is the worst leader ever 05:08:08 That's right 05:08:19 We got the best leader ever 05:08:23 Yong Feng 05:08:27 Yeah 05:08:32 Glad that was over 05:08:36 *that's over 05:08:37 Yea 05:08:42 Cuddlefan was one of the people involved with that, right? My minds somewhat foggy rn 05:08:49 I saw what he did to you 05:09:00 Him and yong were demoted 05:09:07 By W,C 05:09:12 Yup 05:09:27 brb 05:09:57 K 05:10:01 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:10:18 Also 05:10:19 It was the worst day I had in this wiki. 05:10:29 Bcareful what you say 05:10:30 About? 05:10:31 That bot.is logging.it 05:10:37 oh 05:10:41 Just in general 05:10:43 Where? 05:10:56 !logs 05:10:56 Sandgar: Logs can be seen here. 05:11:00 Oh 05:11:01 There you go 05:11:02 I figured 05:11:03 Lol 05:11:05 I know about logs 05:11:14 Yuo 05:11:18 And it logging on my computer too 05:12:51 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:13:17 Anywahs 05:13:17 Yeah 05:13:19 I can imagine 05:13:26 He was a total.jwrk 05:13:32 But he gave up after he saw.he lost 05:13:40 Imagine if you was there 05:13:44 He would of been attacked 05:14:03 I mean 05:14:22 Nvm 05:14:49 But of course, he would've got owned even more if most of the members that weren't here before was there when it happened. 05:14:57 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:15:07 Such as Saen; Sandgar; Terrios; etc. 05:15:20 R.I.P 05:15:30 R.I.P 05:15:32 Yeah 05:15:38 Yoy guys back then were soft 05:15:52 We are exrememly.tough users nkw 05:16:01 Lol 05:18:29 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:18:39 It feel aslweo 05:18:51 Terrios528: External Commands is now enabled 05:18:51 !on 05:19:22 !seenon 05:19:22 Terrios528: !seen enabled 05:19:27 !tellon 05:19:33 Terrios528: !tell is now enabled 05:20:06 Yeah 05:20:15 No 05:20:26 AquaTerra7 05:22:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:22:54 Intredting 05:24:01 I'm still here 05:24:07 So.cuddle 05:24:11 What brinfs you back 05:24:19 You are like 05:24:20 Come one and off randomly 05:24:21 Lol 05:25:08 !on 05:25:08 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 05:25:16 He is a little buggy 05:25:21 Not use to my computer 05:26:34 Idk why 05:27:16 Lol 05:27:23 If only you decided to come on the 23rd 05:27:29 Omg 05:27:33 o_o 05:27:35 Wait 05:27:45 We have a joke now 05:27:57 Apparently 05:28:35 It became a joke 05:29:20 oh 05:29:23 lol 05:29:31 It isnup for vote rn 05:31:36 I think some of my comments on the Mime And Mime Again page got deleted for some reason. 05:31:37 Twrry 05:31:44 Oh yeah 05:31:53 Some old comments got deleted 05:31:56 Slso 05:32:01 Also 05:32:01 Terry 05:32:12 There is a music video for htf 05:32:26 Called unlucky 05:32:43 Ok 05:34:12 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:34:52 !on 05:34:52 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 05:35:02 Tell me.if it goes off 05:35:11 It needs to.be turned on again 05:35:19 ok 05:35:22 Ok 05:36:09 Looks like no aqua terra 05:36:27 Idk 05:36:39 Or later 05:36:41 Depend on pain lol 05:36:52 Okat 05:38:32 !logs 05:38:32 Sandgar: Logs can be seen here. 05:40:32 Thanks bot lunpy 05:41:31 Hmm 05:41:44 !Seenon 05:42:08 !commands 05:42:08 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 05:42:44 Terrios528: Logs location http://Ditto Creeper Bot.wikia.com 05:42:44 !loginfo 05:42:45 There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer 05:42:54 Woah 05:43:13 He just logged it to his wiki 05:43:36 Dangerous command 05:43:41 Actually 05:43:45 Click the link 05:43:55 Lol 05:44:11 See if there is a wiki 05:44:14 Under that name though 05:44:42 Nope 05:44:52 Okay 05:44:55 !seen Adam 05:44:58 Then whsre the heck.it.log it 05:45:19 !seen AdamISAWESOME 05:45:28 ... 05:45:41 !seenon 05:45:41 Terrios528: !seen enabled 05:45:45 Try now 05:46:00 !tellon 05:46:00 Terrios528: !tell is now enabled 05:46:10 !thank 05:46:13 !seen AdamISAWESOME 05:46:13 Terrios528: I haven't seen AdamISAWESOME 05:46:29 !thank Terrios528 05:46:41 !Thank 05:46:50 Capital T 05:47:11 !Thank Obama 05:47:16 Thank you Obama 05:47:24 !Sorry Obama 05:47:24 Obama , Sandgar would like to say you sorry but he/she's a wimp. 05:47:36 !seen AdamISAWESOME 05:47:36 Cuddlefan: I haven't seen AdamISAWESOME 05:47:39 Bad grammar 05:47:42 Ok 05:47:45 Galore 05:48:02 !Seen My ass 05:48:15 Lowercase on that 05:48:16 LOL 05:48:22 !seen my ass 05:48:22 Sandgar: I haven't seen my ass 05:48:22 !seen my ass 05:48:23 Terrios528: I haven't seen my ass 05:48:29 Lol 05:48:38 !seen my sins 05:48:39 Terrios528: I haven't seen my sins 05:49:34 Oops 05:49:37 No more commands 05:49:41 ? 05:49:48 It.might of.crashed 05:50:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:50:29 !on 05:50:29 Terrios528: External Commands is now enabled 05:50:30 !seenon 05:50:31 Terrios528: !seen enabled 05:50:37 !tellon 05:50:43 Terrios528: !tell is now enabled 05:50:46 !Knock knock 05:50:46 Whose There? 05:50:46 !knock knock 05:50:49 Lol 05:50:52 !r Lumpy 05:50:52 Lumpy Who? 05:51:05 Noe that's just sad 05:51:08 Now* 05:51:18 Lol 05:51:43 !tell Cuddlefan hi 05:51:48 Terrios528: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 05:51:48 It is a jerk sometimes 05:51:54 Ik 05:52:07 !tell Stevidot Hello. 05:52:07 Sandgar: I'll tell Stevidot that the next time I see them. 05:52:19 !seen Bot Lumpy 05:52:19 Terrios528: I haven't seen Bot Lumpy 05:52:32 Sad 05:52:44 _ 05:53:11 !seen Bot_Lumpy 05:53:11 Sandgar: I haven't seen Bot_Lumpy 05:53:17 Intresting 05:53:40 !tell Bot_Lumpy to take a break 05:53:40 Terrios528: Thanks for the message <3 05:53:51 Lol 05:53:53 Lol 05:53:59 That new 05:54:08 !version 05:54:19 Dittodroid v5.0 (Cybotronian Data Log Diverter 0.9R). 05:54:19 !Version 05:54:37 He gave it a new name 05:54:48 I liked Dittotron personally 05:54:54 Lol 05:55:30 Luckily 05:55:33 It.aint.rape bot 05:55:40 Scariest motherfucker ever 05:55:49 !seen Rape bot 05:55:50 Terrios528: I haven't seen Rape bot 05:56:41 It was so creepy 05:56:52 Ditto.has a sxary sense of.humor 05:57:52 !seen asshole 05:57:52 Sandgar: I haven't seen asshole 05:57:56 Lol 05:58:24 !commands 05:58:24 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 05:58:41 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:58:46 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:58:48 Ditto need to make a way we can do.announce with Bot Lumoy 05:58:52 Lumly 05:59:13 !told 05:59:30 !told Terrios528 05:59:30 Sandgar: I've got no message from you for Terrios528. 05:59:48 !told Stevidot 05:59:52 Sandgar: I haven't been able to deliver your message to Stevidot yet. 06:00:26 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 06:00:26 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 06:00:53 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 06:00:57 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 06:02:24 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 08:26:16 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:26:24 !on 08:26:24 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 08:26:29 !commands 08:26:29 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 08:26:37 Mr Creeper500: Logs location http://Mr Creeper500.wikia.com 08:26:38 !loginfo 08:26:38 There are currently ~2 lines in the log buffer 08:26:58 !Knock knock 08:26:58 Whose There? 08:27:05 Lumpy Who? 08:27:06 !r Lumpy 08:27:15 !r Lumpy you 08:27:15 Lumpy you Who? 08:27:26 Lumpy you stupid 08:27:44 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 08:35:48 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:35:53 ^on 08:35:59 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 08:36:00 !on 08:36:08 !searcheck 08:36:19 !swearcheck 08:36:28 Mr Creeper500, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::DiskLog, Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell, BanNotify 08:36:28 !plugins 08:37:19 WikiLog 08:37:26 !seenon 08:37:27 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 08:37:32 !tellon 08:37:33 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 08:37:35 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 08:37:46 Hey Juan 08:38:19 Hai Creeper 08:38:30 !seen the sun. 08:38:31 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen the sun. 08:38:42 !seen Sandgar 08:38:43 Flash of Memory: I last saw Sandgar 11 hours, 40 minutes and 35 seconds ago. 08:38:43 I love bots 08:38:48 Eh 08:38:54 We have Pacifibot 08:39:00 go check it out in GF 08:39:45 I thought it was FootBot 08:39:56 And either way same framework 08:40:07 this one just has swearcheck disabled 08:41:04 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 08:41:08 Actually 08:41:18 I wanted to test that on a non-chat mod 08:41:34 Not sure if I can trust Ditto to do his ob 08:41:39 *job 08:41:45 !on 08:42:00 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 08:42:12 Weird request: can one of you to just swear in any manner quick 08:43:22 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 08:43:31 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 08:43:36 WB Goldie 08:44:11 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 08:45:09 Hey Juan 08:45:21 -!- Flash of Memory was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 08:45:21 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 08:45:26 lol 08:46:25 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 08:46:30 Why? x3 08:46:36 I went afk for a bit 08:46:46 Got your attention didn't it 08:46:52 No 08:47:06 I just remembered I had this chat opened and checked for replies 08:47:31 Well either way your here now 08:47:47 Just swear in any way quick plz 08:48:03 I want to see how Ditto rigged this thing he gave me 08:48:16 It allows mods toswear 08:48:27 I can derive that from the code 08:48:32 ... 08:49:10 lol 08:49:14 Sorry, here 08:49:22 fuck 08:49:33 shit 08:49:36 Wow, he finally did his job 08:49:40 Who? 08:49:46 Ditto 08:49:49 Doesn't seem like it did anything 08:49:56 I told him to disable the swear check 08:50:00 Oh 08:50:02 and he did 08:50:04 I see (:P) 08:50:12 It kicks users who swear 08:50:24 Which in my opinion is a bit harsh 08:51:23 Nah 08:51:30 Its like a warning 08:51:34 but more hurtful 08:51:39 which I approve 08:52:02 Yeah 08:52:10 but that's the GF wiki way 08:52:32 Here you're allowed to swear all the fuck you fucking want 08:53:20 lol 08:56:11 !tell Flash of Memory !kick Flash of Memory 08:56:12 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Flash that the next time I see them. 08:56:31 Forgot the underscores... 08:59:23 !tell Flash_of_Memory !kick Flash_of_Memory 08:59:23 Mr Creeper500: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 08:59:59 !seen Happy Tree Friends 09:00:00 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen Happy Tree Friends 09:03:30 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:03:34 !seenon 09:03:35 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 09:03:48 !seen Happy_Tree_Friends 09:03:49 Of course, I'm a character in it, duh. 09:03:57 I AM AWESOME!!!!! 09:04:19 All hail the mighty MR_CREEPER500!!!!!!! 09:05:25 Eat my shit Ditto 09:06:13 Who needs Holo when you're awesome?!?!?! 09:06:55 Just when I have to leave too -_- 14:17:09 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:30:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:31:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:01:54 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:01:59 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:02:30 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:03:01 !seenon 16:03:01 Sandgar: !seen enabled 16:03:06 !tellon 16:03:07 Sandgar: !tell is now enabled 16:03:27 !Thank Bot_Lumpy 16:03:27 Thank you Bot_Lumpy 16:04:13 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:04:36 Sandgar: Logs location http://Ditto Creeper Bot.wikia.com 16:04:37 There are currently ~1 lines in the log buffer 16:04:37 !loginfo 16:06:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:09:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:09:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:09:25 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:09:36 hi Meow 16:09:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:09:43 meet Bot Lumpy 16:09:44 Hi 16:09:55 he don't bite 16:10:03 lol 16:10:59 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:11:06 !tell Queen_Desi hi 16:12:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:12:16 !on 16:12:16 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 16:12:24 WB jackass 16:12:29 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:12:54 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:14:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:14:35 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:16:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:19:58 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:20:39 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:20:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:21:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:22:14 Bot_Lumpy 16:22:22 think you can hold down the fort 16:22:29 I will brb 16:22:33 don't blow the place up 16:28:13 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:30:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:35:28 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:36:15 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:36:20 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:37:15 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:37:18 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:37:47 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:38:33 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:38:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:39:31 !on 16:39:31 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 16:39:35 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:39:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:40:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:40:56 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 16:41:27 Hi 16:41:27 hey Desi 16:41:44 Lumpy is acting stupid today 16:41:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:41:52 well 16:41:53 Lol 16:41:57 more stupid then usual 16:42:05 Yikes. 16:42:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:50:35 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:50:36 he worked last night though 16:50:41 !on 16:50:41 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 16:50:44 It takes a while for him to feel at home 16:50:46 hey fucker 16:50:55 thanks for finally working 16:50:56 Hi Creeper 'Wave 16:50:56 !seenon 16:50:57 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 16:50:59 oh yeah 16:51:02 do not do tell 16:51:06 we tested it last night 16:51:07 !seen Happy_Tree_Friends 16:51:08 Of course, I'm a character in it, duh. 16:51:15 it was going haywire 16:51:19 Lol 16:51:20 it didn't like Tell 16:51:28 Aw man my movie is over x( 16:51:29 Mine worked so far 16:51:36 And Gage 16:51:51 What you think of the one logical reply I gave him? 16:52:08 !seen Happy_Tree_Friends 16:52:09 Of course, I'm a character in it, duh. 16:52:22 !seen Sandgar 16:52:23 Mr Creeper500: They're here right now! 16:52:35 it works 16:52:36 Well looks like I'm watching Kevin Hart and Will ferell lol 16:52:46 !Meowmixw2258 16:52:53 I want to give him more replies 16:52:58 !seen Meowmixw2258 16:52:58 Sandgar: I last saw Meowmixw2258 43 minutes and 14 seconds ago. 16:53:03 nice 16:53:06 well 16:53:14 I do not get why ditto can't redo them 16:53:21 the replies he gave work fine 16:53:22 I'll need to rewrite the entire file 16:53:29 It's fine 16:53:30 Omg 16:53:31 yeah 16:53:34 the more I do 16:53:38 I forgot how funny this movie is. 16:53:38 what is the reason he didn't say they work 16:53:40 The less we need him 16:53:43 if the knock knock joke works 16:54:09 The Holo plugin becomes void if the cross-wiki thing gets implemented 16:54:29 oh 16:54:29 well 16:54:34 they got a bot at GF wiki now 16:54:40 so we can do holo now 16:55:00 Well Ditto doesn't make regular bots anymore 16:56:55 what you mean 16:57:21 what kind of bots does he make now 16:57:46 Cross-wiki ones only 16:58:06 what are those 16:58:09 exactly 16:58:27 Like it comes on on chat 16:58:32 but logs on another wiki 16:58:38 This one can do it 16:58:43 i see 16:58:45 but we don't need it to 16:58:46 they don't work well 16:58:53 unless he fixed the bug 16:58:57 This one works fine 16:59:01 really 16:59:03 so wow 16:59:06 Yup 16:59:08 this bot is actaully special 16:59:19 hey I found Ditto does log chats 16:59:19 I added my own touches 16:59:24 and puts them on other chats 16:59:29 what touches did you put on it 16:59:46 I tried to fix grammar 16:59:51 Didn't work 16:59:54 and this 17:00:02 !seen Happy Tree Friends 17:00:03 Of course, I'm a character in it, duh. 17:00:25 Also patrolled the code for anything malicious 17:00:39 well 17:00:41 Clean 17:00:44 are you oging to add code 17:00:49 and I thought it would be 17:01:01 I'll add some more funny stuff 17:01:11 if I can find the knock knock joke code 17:01:12 cool 17:01:16 yeah 17:01:20 I can add my stuff there 17:01:27 yeah 17:01:30 hey 17:01:34 will it translate onto mine 17:01:35 or no 17:01:41 No 17:01:44 figured 17:01:54 I'll give you mine once all the bugs are ironed out 17:01:54 can you give me updates to yours to me 17:01:58 okay 17:02:04 anything dif from my bot to yours 17:02:20 !seen Happy TreeFriends 17:02:21 Of course, I'm a character in it, duh. 17:02:28 And tell works 17:02:34 !tellon 17:02:35 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 17:02:40 lol 17:02:44 I think my computer is just slow 17:02:48 !tell KennyX1994 douchebag 17:02:48 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell KennyX1994 that the next time I see them. 17:02:56 omg lol 17:03:06 they can reember people too 17:03:12 also 17:03:12 Yes 17:03:20 I found the disklogger 17:04:13 !seen my asshole 17:04:15 Of course, I'm a character in it, duh. 17:04:27 hey Creeper 17:04:29 you fucked it up 17:04:37 unless 17:04:45 my asshole is a nickname for him lol 17:05:01 Creeper 17:05:15 I see 17:05:22 Bye guys 17:05:25 Bye 17:05:35 Have a good day 'Wave <3 17:05:40 Byee 17:05:41 I just need to add the code "if and only if" 17:05:48 'wishywashy 17:06:10 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 17:07:17 okay 17:07:25 she left because I told her I was tired 17:17:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:17:26 hey 17:21:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:22:07 /Lumpy, from what show are you? 17:22:44 /Lumpy, what show are you from? 17:22:49 !on 17:22:50 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 17:22:54 !plugins 17:22:54 Mr Creeper500, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::DiskLog, Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell, BanNotify 17:23:30 what you lookin for 17:23:44 my plugin 17:26:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:26:44 Woah 17:26:48 that's bad 17:26:56 your friends passing I mean 17:27:07 /Lumpy, what show are you from? 17:27:20 Just like my skills at existing 17:27:31 Yeah..well...there goes lazy day. 17:28:06 !Lumpy, what show are you from? 17:28:10 !on 17:28:10 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 17:28:14 !plugins 17:28:14 Mr Creeper500, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::DiskLog, Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell, BanNotify 17:29:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:29:42 !on 17:29:42 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 17:29:48 !plugins 17:29:48 Mr Creeper500, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::DiskLog, Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell, Talk, BanNotify 17:30:06 /Lumpy, what show are you from? 17:30:10 Nope 17:33:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:33:44 /Lumpy, what show are you from? 17:33:48 !on 17:33:48 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 17:33:52 Mr Creeper500, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::DiskLog, Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell, Talk, BanNotify 17:33:52 !plugins 17:34:04 /Lumpy, from what show are you? 17:34:15 !Lumpy, what show are you from? 17:35:22 Woaw 17:35:33 a version of all chat logs are stored on my pc 17:36:44 /Lumpy, what show are you from? 17:37:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:37:21 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 17:37:23 !on 17:37:23 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 17:37:24 bye desi 17:37:48 /Lumpy, what show are you from? 17:38:03 !Lumpy, what show are you from? 17:38:14 !/Lumpy, what show are you from? 17:38:32 FUUUUCK!!!!! 17:43:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:43:27 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:55:07 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:55:56 /Lumpy, I love you 17:55:57 * Bot_Lumpy self destructs 17:55:58 I hate you 17:57:20 /Lumpy, fuck you 17:57:23 Fuck you too Mr Creeper500 17:57:23 Asshole 18:04:28 /kill Ditto Creeper Bot 18:04:32 Here Master! A Ditto Creeper heart 18:06:35 /Lumpy, go to hell 18:06:36 NO 18:13:03 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 18:13:04 Be my guest 18:26:37 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:27:12 het Meow 18:27:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:27:25 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:27:29 Oh my 18:27:58 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:28:01 /Lumpy stab 18:28:02 * Bot_Lumpy eats Ditto Creeper Bots flesh. 18:28:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:29:04 You try Meow 18:29:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:29:18 There is stuff wrong with you 18:29:46 /Hi Lumpy 18:29:47 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 18:29:58 Why would you say that? 18:30:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:31:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:31:50 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:32:12 * Mr_Creeper500 gives Lumpy an apple 18:32:13 * Bot_Lumpy happily chomps on the apple 18:33:20 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:33:21 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 18:34:10 /Meet Lumpy 18:34:11 Hi Mr Creeper500, I am Bot Lumpy, please state your legit desire 18:34:11 let talk here 18:34:24 so bot Lumpy is using similar codes 18:34:28 from when we first got him 18:34:32 jsut not with Sactage touces 18:34:48 Well I actually used the file exactly 18:34:59 and changed a few of them up a bit 18:35:15 And remade the plugin framework to fit the newer api 18:35:40 cool 18:35:44 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:36:36 /oh Lumpy 18:36:37 Oh Mr Creeper500 18:36:43 /oh shit 18:36:44 Yes Admin 18:37:03 so 18:37:05 /Lumpy, are you sad 18:37:06 You hurt my feelings, Say your sorry bitch or I will kill you 18:37:10 Creeper 18:37:14 Yeah 18:37:15 where are the holo 18:37:19 so I can see all you added 18:37:28 In the plugins file 18:37:53 /Lumpy, please talk to me 18:37:54 Yes Mr Creeper500, I shall talk to you 18:38:01 /Lumpy hi 18:38:05 /Lumpy Hi 18:38:12 /Hi Lumpy 18:38:13 Sandgar: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 18:38:14 /Hi Lumpy 18:38:14 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 18:38:35 /Lumpy, please talk to me 18:38:35 Sandgar Ditto Creeper Bot does not want me talking to filth like you 18:38:54 /kill Ditto Creeper Bot 18:38:55 * Bot_Lumpy cuts Ditto Creeper Bots heart out 18:38:56 Here Master! A Ditto Creeper heart 18:39:11 add a comma after sandgar and then make it Mr Creeper500 18:39:24 k 18:40:19 -!- Cuddlefan has joined Special:Chat 18:40:31 hey cuddlefan 18:40:46 since the vote passed i am going to work on the new trivia pages 18:41:49 I haven't watched HTF in a very while actually. 18:44:18 oh l9ol 18:44:47 /Lumpy, go to hell 18:44:48 GET STUFFED 18:44:52 be nice 18:45:24 Lol 18:45:30 Funny, because you just told him to go to hell. 18:45:30 XD 18:45:43 Note that i'm not taking that statement seriously 18:46:32 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 18:55:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:55:33 /Lumpy, you are awesome 18:55:34 I know Mr Creeper500:, but thanks anyway! 18:56:03 I just added that! 18:57:01 And nicely done Gage 18:57:26 /Lumpy, you are awesome 18:57:26 I know Mr Creeper500:, but thanks anyway! 18:57:46 /Lumpy, fuck you 18:57:46 Fuck you too Mr Creeper500 18:57:47 Asshole 18:58:13 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 18:58:14 Be my guest 18:58:28 /kill Ditto Creeper Bot 18:58:29 * Bot_Lumpy cuts Ditto Creeper Bots heart out 18:58:30 Here Master! A Ditto Creeper heart 18:58:40 ^still my favourite 18:58:44 yup 18:59:41 /can you find me 18:59:41 Found you Mr Creeper500 18:59:55 One of you guys try that 19:00:20 I'm looking for remains of Sactage's desire to be raped by bots... 19:01:47 Gage? 19:01:48 Cuddlefan? 19:02:16 /Lumpy, please talk to me 19:02:17 Yes Mr Creeper500, I shall talk to you 19:02:31 !Knock knock 19:02:38 !on 19:02:38 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 19:02:44 !Knock knock 19:02:44 Whose There? 19:02:47 !r 19:02:49 I am here sorry 19:02:52 busy doing shit 19:02:58 it's fine 19:03:04 /Lumpy, please talk to me 19:03:05 Sandgar, Mr Creeper500 does not want me talking to filth like you 19:03:13 iws that the one you wnated 19:03:26 no 19:03:32 /can you find me 19:03:33 Found you Mr Creeper500 19:03:42 /can you find me 19:03:43 Found you Sandgar 19:03:48 innocent 19:03:54 Yup 19:03:55 what did it original say 19:04:10 It snuggled up o the user 19:04:27 oh yeah 19:04:28 lol 19:04:43 good ol' rape bot 19:05:21 Still find it creepy it was made by Sctage 19:05:54 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 19:06:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 19:07:21 Hello guys 19:07:27 Hey meow 19:07:32 how ya doing? 19:07:44 I'm okayish 19:08:43 Same 19:09:43 /Meet Lumpy 19:09:44 Hi Mr Creeper500, I am Bot Lumpy, please state your legit desire 19:10:12 there is a leftover 19:10:16 * Sandgar shivers 19:10:27 no one says desires 19:10:36 So what's up? 19:10:43 Testing a bot 19:11:50 Obviously 19:12:07 lol 19:12:32 so 19:12:33 I mean what else are you doin Get? 19:12:35 Creeper 19:12:44 are you goign to fix that reply 19:13:56 Yes 19:14:06 it won't be implemented immediately though 19:14:26 ik 19:16:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:16:08 !on 19:16:08 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 19:16:15 /Meet Lumpy 19:16:16 Hi Mr Creeper500, I am Bot Lumpy, please state your legit desire 19:16:21 Nope 19:16:28 have to do a hard reset 19:16:58 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:17:26 /Meet Lumpy 19:17:27 Hi Mr Creeper500, I am Bot Lumpy, my wish is your command. 19:17:41 That better 19:17:48 less creepy 19:17:58 You try 19:18:06 it's got customizable commands 19:18:45 Gage you can try too 19:18:52 I just want to test the generic 19:19:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 19:19:09 Because I have to go 19:19:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 19:19:55 /Meet Lumpy 19:19:56 Hi Sandgar, and welcome to my home! 19:20:02 nice 19:20:10 Well cya 19:20:13 also 19:20:13 bye 19:20:15 see you man 19:20:16 remember 19:20:21 if you run him 19:20:31 he'll have the old meet saying 19:20:35 okay 19:20:38 Bye 19:20:39 we will update tomorrow 19:20:39 Bye 19:24:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:24:18 !on 19:24:18 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 19:24:23 !tellon 19:24:24 Sandgar: !tell is now enabled 19:24:33 !Lumpy HI 19:24:41 /Lumpy hi 19:24:53 !on 19:25:02 Sandgar: Now exiting chat... 19:25:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:25:24 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 19:25:24 !on 19:25:30 it is just going to run 19:25:32 nothign else 19:26:17 So when your ban is over are you going back to GF wiki or no? 19:27:21 kinad 19:27:25 until i am an admin 19:27:28 i am going to keep low 19:27:49 Yeah 19:28:03 don't need to get banned 19:28:39 Yeah 19:29:46 so has anything really been goingo n on that wiki 19:30:05 Not at all 19:30:15 and chat has been dead 19:32:37 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:33:00 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 19:34:21 oh that sucks 19:36:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 19:36:16 Back 19:36:28 Sorry I was writing and now my hand hurts l 19:36:29 Lol 19:36:38 Welcome back Meow 19:37:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 19:37:37 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 19:37:47 Hi 19:38:04 wb 19:38:06 so what is up 19:38:19 Besides my handing hurting nothing lol 19:40:17 i see it is storming 19:40:43 It's warm here :p 19:40:50 It's sunny here lol 19:41:10 Same 19:41:13 I hate it 19:41:37 *strongly dislike 19:41:49 I wish it were winter 19:42:12 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 19:42:27 It would make me look less stupid. Since I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt 19:42:28 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 19:42:40 Really? 19:42:48 Yeah 19:42:56 I also get super hot super easily 19:43:05 yup 19:43:07 I already feel it getting hot in here. 19:43:20 I wish I could turn on the AC 19:44:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 19:44:32 why can't you 19:45:00 Not allowed to since the plasma tv 19:45:12 Our last one broke because of that 19:48:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 19:48:32 Welcome back Meow 19:48:53 well that is stupid 19:49:56 Eh not really. 19:50:03 My dog knocked over the coffee table 19:50:09 The plasma tv is kinda expensive 19:50:30 well why not put the AC on a dif plug then the damn tv 19:50:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 19:51:21 I don't know 19:51:22 I'm still alive! 19:51:31 Lol meow 19:51:40 It's not that hot anyways lol 19:52:07 Plus they'll be home in like 1-2 hours. 19:52:39 I gotta go soon 19:53:06 oh 19:53:08 that sucks 19:53:19 But I be back later 19:53:44 Okay meow 19:53:45 *I'll 19:53:48 Lol 19:54:48 17 minuets or so then I leave 19:55:22 okay 19:55:25 that sounds good 19:55:28 !commands 19:55:28 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 19:55:34 okay just seeing if he still alive 19:56:13 Lol 19:56:31 Lol 19:56:37 So what's up guys? 19:56:51 The sky 19:56:55 duh 19:57:03 lol 19:57:11 i am finihsing up the last of the edits 19:57:22 Cool 19:58:27 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 19:58:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 19:58:56 yup 19:59:01 I feel like I'm forgetting to do something 19:59:32 You probably are 20:00:35 Humm.... 20:00:39 Trying to Think 20:01:24 -!- Evil Spirit Scroll has joined Special:Chat 20:01:50 Hi 20:02:03 hello 2016 05 26